Je Me Soviens
by Ryuu AkaKuro
Summary: Hanya suatu kenangan yang tak dapat dihapuskan dalam ingatan karena seseorang tersebut terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan. Mengenangnya... Ya, akan selalu mengenangnya.


_Hanya seuntai benang kisah kita_

_Membuatku terus terjebak dalam bayang-bayangmu_

_Membuatku terus mengingatmu_

_Karena aku akan selalu mengenangmu_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story ini milik Ryuu AkaKuro**

**Genre: Angst  
><strong>

**Rated: T  
><strong>

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

**Pairing: OC x Kuroko**

**Character: MOC, Kuroko. T, Midorima. S  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Aku bahkan hampir muak dengan ini semua. Mengenang, huh? Aku seharusnya melupakannya. Kenapa aku harus mengenangnya?<p>

Tapi kakiku. Setiap pergi kemanapun kakiku pasti akan menuju ke tempat ini. Perpustakaan kuno tapi megah yang banyak mengingatkanku pada sesosok pria yang sedang berusaha ku lupakan saat ini.

Ekspresi datarnya, manik _aquamarine _polosnya, aroma _vanilla_-nya, surai _baby blue _khasnya, nada lembutnya, sopan santunnya, kulit putih pucat sehalus porselennya, bahkan senyum tipisnya masih dapat seluruh tubuhku ingat dengan baik dan amat jelas. Ya, aku bahkan masih ingat pertemuan pertama kami di perpustakaan ini.

Saat itu aku masih belum mengenalnya. Aku hanya pernah tak sengaja bersenggolan sedikit saat akan mengambil buku di salah satu rak di tempat ini. Lalu kami mulai berbicara dan berkenalan. Ternyata ia satu kampus denganku. Kami sering menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membaca buku bersama.

Yah, sampai akhirnya kami mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing. Tak ada kalimat cinta yang keluar dari bibir itu, hanya kalimat sayang bernada melindungi yang ditunjukkannya. Dan kami berpacaran.

Aku tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas detailnya ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi yang jelas kami berpacaran hingga saat kelulusan kami ia mengucapkan janji itu padaku. Janji yang sampai saat ini belum aku lupakan.

_"Aku berjanji akan melamarmu setelah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan dan impianku tercapai. Kita akan bersama setelah ini. Aku janji."_

Tapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain. Impiannya memang sudah tercapai. Pekerjaan mapan pun berhasil didapatkannya. Tapi di hari itu, hari yang seharusnya ia datang ke rumahku untuk melamarku. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi salah satu hari terbaik yang aku miliki selama hidupku malah tergantikan sebagai hari yang paling ku benci dalam hidupku.

Aku tahu, sangat tahu bahwa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya memang memiliki fisik yang terlalu lemah. Tapi tidak sampai begini. Hari itu hari dimana penyakit leukimia-nya semakin parah. Aku selalu berada di sampingnya meskipun ia ribuan kali menyuruhku untuk pulang karena melihatku kelelahan.

Tapi... saat itu tiba. Saat dimana Tuhan memintanya untuk kembali. Saat dimana Tuhan mengambilnya dariku. Aku masih mengingat ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari bibir itu sebelum ia menutup mata untuk selamanya. Bahkan mungkin, Midorima Shintarou... sahabat kami yang saat itu bahkan sampai sekarang menjadi dokter di tempat Kuroko Tetsuya milikku dirawat masih mengingatnya juga.

Kalimat itu... kalimat yang benar-benar menghancurkanku. Membuatku layaknya menjadi serpihan abu dengan jiwa kosong. Kalimat yang ingin ku hapuskan dari ingatanku tapi tetap saja bersamayam di sana sekeras apapun ku coba. Kalimat itu...

_"Maafkan aku, Clara. Aku mungkin tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku harus terbaring di sini. Dan mungkin... waktuku hampir habis. Maafkan aku, Clara. Aku tidak bisa menepati janji itu. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Maafkan aku. Clara, aku menyayangimu."_

Dan setelah itu dia tertidur. Tenang dan damai. Sempat aku terpana oleh wajah tidurnya sebelum aku tersadar bahwa ia tak akan pernah bangun lagi sampai kapanpun. Senyum manis terakhir yang dapat ku ingat dari dirinya.

Aku meronta. Memeluknya erat, berharap aku dapat mendengar lagi detak jantungnya yang teramat tenang ketika bahu mungil itu merengkuh tubuhku lembut. Berharap ada kehangatan lagi yang menyapa tubuhku ketika ia meraih pinggangku mendekat.

Namun nihil. Hanya hawa dingin yang menyentuh kulitku. Kekosongan mulai terlihat nyata di depan mataku. Terus aku berharap ini semua hanyalah salah satu bunga tidur paling mengerikan yang aku alami.

Aku menangis. Berteriak. Berharap aku bangun dari mimpi ini. Tapi Midorima menahanku. Membuatku hanya menangis dan menatap nanar tubuh kaku orang yang sangat aku cintai seumur hidupku.

_"Biarkan ia pergi dengan tenang. Ia menyayangimu. Ia tak ingin kau menangis karenanya. Berhentilah menangisinya."_

Midorima menenangkanku. Mengusap bahuku pelan. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Aku tahu ia juga kehilangan sosok sahabat di matanya yang juga menatap nanar ke arah kekasihku. Tapi ia diam. Aku merasakan ada suara tercekat di tenggorokannya saat ia mencoba menenangkanku seolah menahan rasa sakit yang sedang di alaminya.

"Ku pikir memang cukup sulit melupakannya, _nanodayo_. Ia terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan, ku rasa."

Aku melirik ke arah salah satu rak buku di perpustakaan itu. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut sembari mengangguk pelan ke arahnya. Membenarkan ucapannya. Benar, Kuroko Tetsuya terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan. Bahkan untuk sedetikpun.

Biarkan aku mengenangnya lagi. Membiarkannya tetap menjadi bagian dari masa laluku. Masa lalu terindah dalam hidupku walau menyakitkan di waktu yang sama. Aku akan selalu mengenangmu.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Uwaah ini gaje sekali yah~<p>

Sebenernya ini cerita rada-rada curhat juga sih #ciee

Fict yang lain belum lanjut u.u Kira-kira yang dilanjut yang mana dulu yah? Butuh saran hehe  
>:D<p>

So, review please ^^ #wink wink gaje bareng Kisedai


End file.
